Fire Emblem: Awakening Sword
by TheCakeofTruth
Summary: "May we meet again, in a better life." Those were Robin's last words to Chrom. Now, he travels with Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. He will be her Master Tactician, and she, his Peerless Warrior. As Lyn travels to avenge her tribe, together they encounter many things that are unrelated to Lyn's goal. As they are forced into an inheritance dispute, can they overcome the trials in their way?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, or Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Both of these belong to Nintendo.

PROLOGUE: A GIRL FROM THE PLAINS

Chrom and Robin charged Grima together, their flaws covering for their weaknesses. Robin chanted a Thoron from his tome, while Chrom slashed with the Exalted Falchion, glowing orange with Naga's Power. The rest of the Shepherds were behind them, confronting with the neverending waves of Grimleal. Chrom slashed, forcing Grima to dodge, dodge right into Robin's Thoron spell. The damage was enough to stun Grima for a moment, letting Chrom's blade strike true. He readied another strike, before Robin stepped between them. "For once, I'm glad you and I are the same…" Chrom's eyes widened. He couldn't let his best friend do this. "Robin, no, wait!"

"Farewell, Chrom," Robin said as he faded away. "Tell the others, that my last thoughts were of them."

"Robin, no! Ah, gods, no!" Chrom cried. He'd sworn that he wouldn't let him do this, but the deed was already done. "May we meet again, in a better life." With that last statement, Robin faded, supposedly lost. But Chrom remembered Naga's words. He'd return if their bonds were strong enough. Solemnly, he walked to Lucina and Morgan, Robin's wife and daughter. "Hey, Grandfather! We won! But, where's father?" Morgan asked. Chrom cringed at being called grandfather, but he refused to talk. "H-he didn't, did he?" Lucina asked, mortified. "D-damnit, Robin...you said you wouldn't…" Morgan seemed to pick out the meaning of the conversation. "N-no...father! Father!" Morgan knelt and wept for her father. Lucina picked her up, and led her to her tent. Morgan cried herself to sleep that night. Lucina couldn't bring herself to cry. Chrom felt like he'd broken the greatest promise he'd ever made.

Robin awoke, in the middle of a field, horribly weak. He took a few staggering steps, then collapsed. The last thing he saw was a girl with green hair rushing towards him.

He woke up again, this time not facing the sky, but the inside of a tent. "Are you awake?" Robin turned to the voice, he saw a green-haired girl looking at him. "I found you unconscious on the plains." Robin thought to himself at this. 'Again? I thought the time with Chrom and Lissa would be the first and only.' "I am Lyn, of the Lorca Tribe." Robin paused. 'Nomads?' "You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?" Lyn inquired. Robin took the time to respond. It was obvious he wasn't in Ylisse. 'Wait, Lyn? As in Lady Lyndis? This is one strange day. It should of been Mark she found, not me! Unless...maybe I took the place of Mark?' Lyn waited for his reply. Robin decided he'd stalled long enough. "My name is Robin." He hoped this was good enough response. "Your name is Robin? What an odd-sounding name." Robin was taken by surprise. "Hey!" He called out. "But pay me no mind. It is a good name." Lyn looked Robin over once more. "I can see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?" Lyn looked somewhat hopeful waiting for Robin's answer. He was about to reply when they heard a loud thunk from outside. "Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening, Robin. Wait here for me." Lyn walked outside. Robin had half a mind to call after her. Lyn walked back in, shaking. "Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I. . .I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Robin." Lyn grabbed an Iron Sword, from what it seemed from the table, and two Vulneraries, from what Robin saw. 'Good to see they have similar materials.' Robin noted. "Wait, Lyn!" Robin half-shouted. "Let me help you." Lyn paused for a moment. She then turned then flashed a smile. "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" Robin nodded. He reached within his cloak, to pull his Silver Sword. Much to his dismay, he saw an Iron Sword hanging there. 'If my Silver Sword is now Iron, then my Thoron is probably…' He reached in his cloaks other side, pulling out a Fire Tome. Lyn's eyes widened. "Swords and Sorcery?" Robin chuckled. 'I remember that.' "I'm also a tactician." Lyn laughed at this. "Swords, Sorcery, and Tactics? What can you not do?" Robin paused. He thought, thought, and thought. "Axes, Lances, Bows, Staves…" Lyn was suppressing her giggle. "Ah, we have to deal with this bandits. With your aid, I'm sure we can take them." Lyn took her spare vulnerary, and gave it to Robin. "Try not to die out there," Lyn said. "Wouldn't dream of it, milady." He rolled his eyes, clearly suppressing the urge to laugh.

Lyn and Robin walked out of the tent together. They saw one bandit nearby, two bandits further ahead, and one bandit, whom looked like the boss of this small group, standing by a nearby tent, similar to Lyn's. "Four Bandits, and two of us. The big guy doesn't seem like the type to leave the vicinity of that tent. I doubt we'll need a sound strategy for this one, just don't be reckless and we can win this." Robin said, in a quick, but understandable tone. Lyn nodded. "Together, we should attack the one that's closest to us. I'll draw his attention, you finish him off." Robin pulled out his tome. Lyn put a hand on her sword. Robin opened the tome, and noted that the chant was the same as in Ylisse. 'This makes things much easier.' He read the chant for the Fire spell, then gathered the fireball in his hand. He shot it out toward the nearest bandit. Robin thought, with his great amount of training over two wars, and the battle against Grima, even with a mere Fire Tome, one of the weakest tomes, would be able to slay the bandit. However, it caused a great burn on his side as the spell shattered into sparks. The bandit cried in pain, but the cry was cut short, thanks to Lyn slicing across his chest, then stabbing him in the lung to end his scream. As the bandit bled out, Lyn wiped her sword on the grass, cleaning of the blood.

Robin noted that the other two bandits had heard their companion's scream. "You'll pay for that!" one of the nearby bandits snarled. "He was a good man, and you killed 'im!" the other bandit shouted. "I don't think you can call anyone who kills people and steals their gold a 'good man'" Robin replied, nonchalantly. He was stalling for time, as Lyn was sneaking up behind one of them. Robin watched her focus, pull her sword, then disappear. He watched in awe, as the bandit received three wide slashes across the chest, then a stab through the heart. He was clearly dead. The other bandit was stunned silly, and Robin took the chance to stab him in the head. Robin sighed. "Alright, only their leader remains. Lyn, are you ready?" Lyn nodded then look at the leader of the bandits. "Let's go, Robin. It's time to finish this." Robin and Lyn walked towards the bandit leader. "Who do you think you are? Do you think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Lyn looked at Robin. Robin looked at Lyn. Robin held his sword at the ready, and slashed at Batta. Batta leapt back, then leapt high at swung. Robin, in return, sidestepped and motioned for Lyn, who slashed at Batta's side. As Batta was flinching due to the pain, Robin slashed at Batta's back, causing the Brigand to collapse. Robin put him out of his misery with a stab to the back of his head. Together, they returned to Lyn's tent. "Robin, those were some amazing strategies. I can see you have experience in the ways of war. I was wondering...would you allow me to travel with you?" Robin waited, though he already knew his answer. "Of course, Lyn." Lyn shed a tear. "Oh, thank you Robin! You know, that battle taught me something. I won't get stronger by sitting here. I want to avenge my people." Robin raised a brow at this, but Lyn didn't seem to notice. "I need to become stronger. Strong enough that no one will defeat me. You'll be my Master Tactician, and I'll be your peerless warrior!" Robin chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Lyn. We'll travel together. I'll teach you everything I know.

Later that night, as Robin was drifting to sleep, he thought about the Shepherds. How were they faring while he was gone? No doubt, Morgan was crushed. Lucina was a strong woman, Robin knew that, but she was still going to be hurt. Chrom...Robin made a promise to him that he wouldn't sacrifice himself when Naga told them if he was the one to end it, then he would disappear forever. He promised Chrom, Morgan, Lucina, and the rest of the Shepherds that he wouldn't. But if his disappearance could secure the future, he'd do it. He'd do it again if he got the choice.

END OF PROLOGUE

Author's Note: Hey, this is TCOT. This is my first fanfiction. If you'd be kind enough to tell me what you think about this chapter, and if the characters are OOC, that'd be great. So, please, Rate, Review, and tell me what you think about this Fanfic. Is it good, should the chapters be longer, should I stop stealing the game's script? As for that last one, I assure, I'll only be stealing parts of it from now on.


End file.
